


Big Hero 6: Sunfire’s Reveal

by kolidascope



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: villain tadashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolidascope/pseuds/kolidascope
Summary: After the team had been dealing with a villain Fred dubbed “Sunfire” for a few weeks, one battle takes an unexpected turn.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 32





	1. Act 1, Part 1: The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> My friends and I were discussing the Sunfire theory and I had an idea for what would drive Tadashi to be a villain. This is part one of the result.

“Sunfire’s been spotted near Krei Tech! Let’s go!”

“Freddie for the last time, we’re not calling this villain Sunfire, you named the last one. It’s Hiro’s turn,” Honey gently reminded Fred, placing a hand on his shoulder to ease his jumpiness.

“I don’t know, Fred’s really got a knack for naming villains. I happen to really like Sunfire.” I shrugged, not taking my eyes off the news feed. Yet again, Sunfire was walking around, flames lightly licking off his body, doing nothing. _ He never attacks unless we show up, and he always avoids me. I would have had us just leave him alone, but he doesn't seem to be in full control of his tech. Something is off here. It’s almost like he’s scared. If anything, we have to detain him before he hurts someone by accident. _

“Uh, Hiro? You coming?” Gogo’s fingers were snapping in my face, shaking me out of my thoughts. She must have noticed my startled face because she crossed her arms and asked, “Hiro, what’s on your mind?”

“W-what? Oh nothing! Nothing at all! Let’s go get Sunfire!” I quickly stumbled over my words, standing up and clumsily snatching my helmet off the table.

“Hiro’s cortisol levels are rising and his face is becoming flushed. It would appear he is nervous,” Baymax chimed in.

“You’re nervous? That’s supposed to be my job! What’s going on?” Wasabi asked, proceeding to list possibilities until Gogo punched his arm.

“I’m not nervous! I mean… I am, but no more than a fourteen year old kid should be when he’s about to fight a fire wielding villain, now come on!” I left the briefing room, silently berating myself for getting so caught up in a stupid theory with no basis. He’s never said a word, so it’s not like I have something he said to back me up. He’s just a villain with some sort of ulterior motive!  _ Stupid. Stupid stupid stupidstupidstupidstupid! You can’t worry them like that over something so futile. _ I slapped my cheeks a bit to calm down, took a deep breath, and turned around to mount myself on Baymax’s back. The others grabbed on and we took off to Krei Tech.

Honey was the first to jump off Baymax, typing in a chemical equation on her purse and throwing down something to create a ramp to slide down. Gogo was next, skating down said ramp. Fred leaped from Baymax’s arm, spewing fire as he fell before neatly landing and bouncing up again. Baymax landed in Sunfire’s path, where the others quickly joined us.

It was for a split second, but I could see his eyes widen in… was that hope? Desperation? Whatever the emotion, it was quickly overcome with a fierce intensity.

I held my hand out to signal to everyone to halt.  _ Maybe it’s worth it to try to reason with him. _ I cleared my throat, “Sunfire… or um, whatever you go by… we don’t want to hurt you if we don’t have to.”

“Hiro what are you doing?” I heard Gogo hiss.

Sunfire just stood there, ready to strike or defend himself, which one it was I had no clue.

“Listen, you never get aggressive until we show up. You’re not in control of your tech. We’re probably just scaring you, right?” I started rattling off my theory, slowly approaching him. He seemed to relax as I got closer. “Why don’t we talk this out?”

I didn’t have time to process what happened next before it was over, but I heard someone shout my name, and the next thing I knew, I was in Gogo’s arms as she took me away from where I had been standing, which was now occupied by Wasabi and Fred who were fighting Sunfire. Honey Lemon ran up to us as Gogo put me down.

“Hiro! Are you alright?” she asked as she started to type in equations on her purse.

“Yeah, I am. What the heck was that? The situation was under control!”

“No. It was not. Hiro, he was about to scorch you!” Gogo shouted.

Baymax chimed in, “Sunfire’s epinephrine levels were rising rapidly indicating a sudden change in emotion, most likely negative.”

I watched as Honey threw the chemical balls she has synthesized at Sunfire, who they encased in a sticky substance. He erupted in flames, throwing back Wasabi and Fred. The fire died down and Honey Lemon’s concoction had been melted away. Gogo growled and raced towards him, throwing one of her discs. He caught it midair and threw it back at her with flames added. She ducked under it and continued her pursuit of Sunfire.

“Okay fine. We’re fighting him. Honey Lemon, you figure out a flame resistant substance that will detain him. Baymax, let’s fly.” I ordered, hopping onto Baymax’s back again. He shot up in the air, and as we flew past Sunfire, I threw out two of my mini magnets and grabbed the coil. I pushed off Baymax, the magnets pulling me closer to Sunfire. I attempted to kick him, but he managed to dodge, yet he didn’t counter. Baymax circled around and caught me as I began to ricochet back.

We continued to fight him, and he managed to counter every single one of our attacks. But again I noticed that he never attacked me.  _ What is his goal? Why is he actively fighting the others, but leaving me untouched? I just don’t get it. Why? Wait why is everyone stopped? _

I looked up to see everyone out of commission. Sunfire had bested them. He was walking towards me, calm, and without hostility. I backed up cautiously, looking for an escape route if he were to attack. My mind was racing with conflicting thoughts, but they all went silent as a damaged voice spoke out sending a chill down my spine.

“Hiro, stop.”

I froze in my tracks.  _ Why does he sound so familiar? Who is he? How does he know me? _

“H-how do y-you know my n-name?” I stammered out.

He said nothing as he walked closer, reaching out to grab me. And I couldn’t move. Every part of me was screaming to run, fight, something! But I was frozen in fear. 

“GET AWAY FROM HIM!” Gogo screamed, throwing another one of her discs. Sunfire turned around swiftly and caught it with ease, merely tossing it aside and turning back to me.

“I’ve had enough of this,” he spoke, and it sounded as though it were difficult to speak. “I’m keeping Hiro safe from you.”

At that statement he pulled out a remote detonator and pressed the button, setting off explosives that rained debris down on the others, pinning them down. He then grabbed me by the arm and pulled me closer to him, which was enough to snap me out of my daze.

“Let me go!” I began to struggle, kicking at his legs.

“I’m so sorry for this Hiro.” He pulled off my helmet and threw it to the side before taking a cloth and pressing it against my mouth and nose.  _ Chloroform. _ I began to hold my breath, still desperately trying to break free of Sunfire’s grip. I heard the sound of a helicopter overhead. My lungs burned with the need for air, tears forming in the corners of my eyes. It felt like I was struggling for ages, the pain finally becoming too much for me to bear and I involuntarily gasped. My movements began to slow from both exhaustion and the effects of the chloroform.

The world around me began to blur and voices became garbled. The last thing I was able to make out before slipping into unconsciousness was the team’s voices calling out my name in panic and the feeling of being lifted into the air.


	2. Act 1, Part 2: The Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh buddy! Here's part two of this little fic! I really am glad to see that people like it so far!

“Hiro. Hey Hiro. Come on bonehead, wake up,” Sunfire’s gravelly voice rang in my ears.  _ That nickname… how does he know it? _

I wearily opened my eyes, and nearly doubled over as a wave of nausea rushed over me. A trash can was placed in my hands and I vomited, shivers wracking through my body as I began to suffer the after effects of chloroform.

“Take it easy bud. I’m really sorry about the chloroform… it was the only way to get you here.”

I barely glanced up at him as I continued to hover over the trash can. “Stop acting like you know me.”

“Hiro, it’s me. I’m alive.”

My eyes widened in shock at that statement. I looked up to see Sunfire’s face for the first time. There was no mask this time. His face was charred, his former features unrecognizable.  _ It couldn’t be him. No. _

Sunfire chuckled lightly, and began to try to ease the tension in the air. “Fred came up with the name Sunfire, didn’t he? He really has a knack for na-”  
“Shut up.”

His eyes grew wide, his mouth frowning. “Hiro, I-”

“DON’T TALK LIKE YOU’RE TADASHI!”

There was silence. I didn’t realize it, but I had stood up, tears rolling down my cheeks. Sunfire looked hurt, and flames slowly started to flare up. He looked down at his arm in fear, stepping back from me as if he were concerned he would hurt me.

I began to assess my situation more, Sunfire had brought me to a nearly empty warehouse. There was a steady stream of light coming in from the windows indicating we were outside city limits. The armor from my suit was laying in a pile behind Sunfire, and beyond that, a door.  _ Okay, come on Hiro, think. If I run straight for the door, I might have to fight him. I can’t do that, I’m still recovering from the chloroform. I could run the other direction, again your current state of being will hinder that, but it’s a better chance than fighting. Okay. _

I took a few steps back slowly before breaking into a sprint deeper into the warehouse.

“Hi- wait!”

Sunfire began to give chase. I scrambled up a set of stairs, running across the catwalk. He kept shouting for me to stop, pleading almost. Then a blast of fire erupted a few feet in front of me. I stumbled as I stopped myself, turning to run back the other way.

_ Damnit! Of course he’d use fire. You’re an idiot Hiro. _

“Please stop running! You’re only going to hurt yourself Hiro!”

I stopped running. My blood began to boil. I turned to him, gripping the railing. “WHY? Why do you insist on pretending to be Tadashi! HE’S DEAD! HOW  _ DARE _ YOU CLAIM TO BE HIM. HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND! Why…” I slid down to my knees, crying. It wasn’t fair.

“Because I  _ am _ him, Hiro. I… I can prove it. When you were nine, you broke Aunt Cass’ favorite mug. You were trying to get it down from the cupboard. I told Aunt Cass it was me because you were so afraid she would hate you.”

I slowly looked up at him.  _ H-how? _

“When I first showed you Baymax, I ripped duct tape off your arm to activate him. You tried to outsmart him and told him you were allergic to bacitracin. He obviously wasn’t fooled.”

“Wha…”

“On the night… on the night of the fire, we were on the bridge, I told you your fly was down. Then the fire alarm went off. When I heard Callahan was in there… The last thing I said to you before the explosion was ‘Callahan’s in there. Somebody has to help.’ I just wish I had known at the time what would happen because of it.”

“Tadashi?” My voice was small, strained from the tears I was fighting back. He slowly walked up the stairs towards me. Before I knew what I was doing, I had pushed myself up and ran into his arms sobbing. “Tadashi!”

“It’s okay Hiro, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere,” He responded, hugging back. It was the same protective hug I had always found comfort in when something went wrong. We stayed there for a few minutes silently as I sobbed. He then held me at arm’s length and said, “I’m so sorry for everything Hiro. I never wanted to leave you.”

Sniffling, I wiped tears from my eyes. “But where have you been? They searched the rubble for weeks! Why… why didn’t you come back?”

Tadashi took a deep breath. “I didn’t have a choice. I wanted to go back so much. But, it was too dangerous.”

“What do you mean? Too dangerous? What happened Tadashi?”

“After the initial searches once the fire was out, tech scavengers searched the wreckage looking for salvageable inventions to reverse engineer and sell. While they were searching they found me-”

“Wait, why didn’t they take you to a hospital?!” I interrupted him. “What were they thinking? You were literally caught in an explosion!”

“Hiro, let me finish. They found me, but I was still burning. They threw water on me and a few minutes later I burst into flames again. Someone’s experimental substance mutated me. The fire I’ve been wielding is… well it’s like a superpower. God that sounds dumb to say out loud.”

“You’re talking to an actual fourteen year old superhero who’s dealt with mutants before. Trust me. It’s not that weird.”

Tadashi inhaled sharply and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Right. That. We’ll talk about that later. So they managed to get me to stop bursting into flames and they took me back here. They did their best to fix me up and with a lot of trial and error and burnt off eyebrows, we managed to figure out how to control it for the most part. I only recently got the okay to go back to the city to find you. But you found me first…”

“Dashi, I’m sorry about that, we didn’t know what was happening, we thought it was another attack!” I said, running my hands through my hair.

“Yeah, you should be sorry Hiro. How could you?”

“What?” I was taken aback by Tadashi’s sudden change in tone. “Tadashi, we didn’t know it was you. You  _ attacked _ us on sight!”

“ _ Them, _ Hiro. I attacked them. Because  _ they _ never should have agreed to this superhero stuff. It’s too dangerous! It’s worse than the bot fights, Hiro!” Tadashi snapped. There was desperation in his eyes as he shouted. “They  _ never _ should have let you do this Hiro!”

“Someone had to stop Callahan, Tadashi! Someone had to stop Obake, and Diane Amara! The police couldn’t handle those situations! It’s like  _ you _ said, someone has to help! We know what we’re doing!”

“ _ Know what you’re doing? _ Hiro, you’ve been kidnapped twice! It hasn’t even been a year!”

“First of all, those were  _ not _ directly related to me being a superhero! Second of all, you just kidnapped me  _ yourself! _ ”

“FOR YOUR OWN GOOD HIRO!” Tadashi’s hands began to smoke and he took a deep breath. “I- I took you away from them for your own good. I can’t let you continue to risk your life as a superhero.”

I was shocked. _ How could Tadashi have become so warped? What could have possibly happened to make him resort to these measures? _


	3. Act 1, Part 3: The Twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final part to this little fic. If I get motivated enough, I might make an act 2 to this story, from Tadashi's pov. Uhhhh, I'm sorry in advance.

“Hiro please try to understand, I almost  _ died _ and then I find out my little brother is risking his life fighting lunatics, and my best friends are letting him!” He grabbed my hand with a pleading look on his face.

I yanked my hand out of his and shouted, “Oh yeah? What about Aunt Cass? You’re going to make her worried sick!”

Tadashi looked shocked, like he hadn’t thought of Aunt Cass at all.

“Hiro I… you’re right. I can’t do that to Aunt Cass. But I can’t just let you continue doing this superhero thing!”

“I’m not going to stop when I’ve done so much good, Tadashi! It’s understandable to be concerned for my safety! But to  _ kidnap _ me to keep me safe? That’s just too far! The others and I can handle these villains!”

Tadashi sat down with his head in his hands. “No, you’re right. I should’ve realized. You’re incredibly resilient and strong minded. I- I’ll take you back soon. I’m so sorry Hiro.”  
I didn’t respond. To be honest I was trying to process what just happened. 

The sound of the doors opening filled the silence. “Yo, Tadashi! We’re back! We found some broken battle bots down by Good Luck Alley. Maybe you can give us some input on what we should do with them!”

Tadashi looked over his shoulder and I followed his gaze to see two people carrying plastic bags filled with broken battle bots. One of them cocked an eyebrow at the sight of Tadashi sitting on the ground and went on his toes and peered over Tadashi to see me. His face lit up in excitement.

“Tadashi, is that Hiro? It’s Hiro, isn’t it? Oh man, you didn’t tell us you were going out to get him! I would’ve totally stopped and got something for the little man!” He pulled down his hoodie to reveal his crew cut hair that was dyed a neon green.

The girl to his right sighed and pulled down her face mask. “What were you going to get him, Johnathan? An action figure? He’s a college student and a superhero, he’s not like your little brother.” She walked over to an open crate and dumped the contents of her bag inside.

Tadashi pushed himself off the ground and motioned for me to come over. I reluctantly walked up to him and he put his hand on my shoulder and walked up to the girl. Tadashi cleared his throat, which honestly sounded a little painful, and gestured to her.

“Hiro, this is Kagenoko, although we usually just call her Koko. She’s our nano technology expert.”

Koko forced a smile and nodded. “Nice to finally meet you, wonder boy. The dolt over there who’s hair is brighter than a kindergarten classroom is Johnathan.” She jutted her thumb in his general direction and he waved furiously at me.

Tadashi leaned down and whispered, “He’s not very good at making things, but he’s a whiz at taking things apart to see what makes them work.”

Johnathan giggled slightly and ran over, grabbed my hand, and shook it. “It’s so great to finally meet you! You brother has told us so much about you! I’m really sorry we had to meet like this, but I’m glad we met anyways! We’re going to have so much fun!” His mannerisms were strikingly similar to Honey’s and it was a little unsettling.

“N-nice to meet you… too… Tadashi, a word?” I hissed, grabbing his sleeve and yanking him over to the other side of the warehouse.

Tadashi stumbled as I almost threw him into some crate, possibly intentionally. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“Were you  _ planning _ to kidnap me?!” I suddenly remembered the chloroform. “Actually don’t answer that, you doused me with chloroform, of course you planned this.  _ How long _ were you planning this?!”

Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact. He mumbled something under his breath and inhaled sharply.

“I’m sorry, what was that? I couldn’t hear you over the sound of you being  _ completely insane! _ ”

“We’ve been planning it for about two months now…”

I felt a shiver down my spine.  _ We haven’t even been fighting Tadashi for a month… How did he know? _

“You- you  _ knew _ I was a superhero the whole time?  _ They _ knew?” I gestured to Koko and Johnathan.

“Not the whole time. After you saved the city from… the star… Koko found a ruined underwater lab.”

_ Obake’s lab? They found it? _

“There were some files salvageable from the computer hard drive. When we booted them up, there were files on Lenore Shimamoto and Big Hero 6. It had your real identities attributed to your hero identities.”

I took a deep breath. This was a lot to take in. I was about to ask if there was anything else on the hard drive when I noticed Johnathan fidgeting with my suit.

“Whoa whoa whoa! Hey, don’t touch those!” I shouted, sprinting over to him and grabbing the arm piece out of his hands. “Don’t touch my stuff!”

Johnathan raised his hands up in a surrender position. “Sorry, sorry! It’s just so well made and cool! Did you really design these yourself?!”

“Uh… Yeah?” I raised an eyebrow at his question, but I tuned out whatever he began to say as I overheard Tadashi and Koko discussing something.

“...So we spoke and he helped me realize that I’m overreacting. He’s a tough kid, and my friends are more than capable of protecting him when he needs it most. I should’ve seen it sooner.”

“Tadashi, you’re a smart man, but your brother is only saying that to get you to let him go back to a dangerous life! He’s only fourteen. Don’t let him fool you, it’s not safe.” Koko sounded annoyed with Tadashi. Something was off about the way she spoke.

“Koko, I appreciate your concern, but I trust him. Besides, I can’t keep him away from our Aunt. Not just for his sake but for her sake. He’s all she has left.”

Koko grunted, but said nothing. I ignored Johnathan and walked over to Tadashi and yanked slightly on his shirt to get his attention. He turned to me and squatted down.

“What’s up bonehead?”

“Meeting your new friends is nice and all, but I’m pretty sure  _ our _ friends would appreciate you taking me back. Can we please leave?”

“Right, right. Hold on a second.” Tadashi stood back up and walked behind some crates. I followed him and saw him grab a backpack. He handed it to me and smiled. “Go put your suit armor in here, then we’ll leave.”

I nodded. “Alright.” I turned around and went to do just that.  _ Huh, Jonathan’s not there anymore. Where did he go? _

The sound of a metal bar coming down filled the warehouse startling me out of my thoughts and I dropped the bag Tadashi handed me in shock. I turned around to see the door to the warehouse blocked with Koko standing in front of it.

“Koko, what are you doing? I was just about to leave with Hiro.” Tadashi stepped closer to her, motioning me to come closer to him.

“We can’t let you take your brother back Tadashi. He’s too valuable to let go.” Koko tossed some marbles my way and I stumbled back weary of what they could do. And rightfully so, because they scattered around me and shot out arcs of electricity that arced over me creating a cage. “ _ Oops. _ ”

“Hiro!” Tadashi clenched his fists, flames beginning to form. “Koko, let him go!”

“No, I don’t think I will. There are people who would pay good money for this kid, I mean, Alistair Krei practically has the team as his personal bodyguards, imagine what he’d pay to get the leader back!  _ Oh! _ Or, we could sell him out to Yama! I’m sure he’d  _ love _ to finally give little Hiro what’s coming to him for crossing him,” Koko turned her gaze to me, eyes narrowed with a smug grin. “especially if he were to find out that  _ Zero _ was actually the bane of his criminal career too.”

Tadashi grit his teeth. “You wouldn’t. He’s just a kid!” Koko just laughed and held up her hand. “What are you doing?” Tadashi took a step forward.

Koko pressed a button on her wristband and I cried out in pain as my body convulsed from an electric shock. I could feel the crackling of energy running through my veins and my knees buckled, sending me crashing to the ground.

“ **_HIRO!_ ** ” Tadashi screamed, his fists flaring up with flames that crawled up his arms. He thrust his hand forward, fire racing towards Koko who jumped out of the way fairly easily. He grunted and continued to attack Koko, who kept dodging with ease. Tadashi’s attacks were wild, yet predictable and fueled by rage I realized, and Koko was using that to her advantage. 

Something was bothering me more than being electrocuted.  _ Where was Johnathan? _ Still in pain, I scanned the room looking for him. As I did, Koko managed to move in front of me, causing Tadashi to stop attacking. He stood there seething, and I could tell he was trying to figure out what to do. And that’s when I saw him. Jonathan was behind Tadashi, a fire extinguisher raised above his head ready to strike.

I tried to push myself off the ground despite the pain, I had to warn Tadashi! “T-tadashi… look-  _ AHHHHH! _ ” More electricity ran through my body and I collapsed to the ground.

“STOP IT! You’re going to kill him!”

Koko scoffed. “Oh please, it’s the same as a taser. I’d be a lot more concerned with what’s going to happen to you.”

Tadashi looked confused, but that expression quickly switched to fear when Koko pointed behind him. Before he could turn around, Jonathan slammed the fire extinguisher down on Tadashi’s head, sending him sprawling on the ground unconscious.

“Sorry buddy! But money’s money,” Jonathan giggled. His tone was terrifyingly joyful for what just transpired. He walked up to Koko and looked at me. “Now, what do we do with Hiro? He probably won’t be that hard to move in this state.”

“We’re knocking him out. We don’t want to take any chances” Koko pressed another button on her wristband, deactivating the cage. She bent down and grabbed my arm, pulling it closer to her. I tried to resist, but I was too weak. With her other hand she pulled a syringe from her back pocket.

“N-no. Please d-don’t” I managed to stutter out.

“Aww, sorry kid. But I’m putting in the sedative. Sucks,” she said as she stuck it into my arm and injected the contents. I gasped in pain as she took it out and threw it to the side. “If it’s any consolation, we’re telling Krei first, and I’m sure he’ll be more than willing to pay.”

She dropped my arm and motioned Johnathan to pick me up. He bent down and whispered in my ear, “I’m really sorry about this Hiro.” as he picked me up. I could feel my limbs grow heavy as the sedative took effect. It became harder and harder to keep my eyes open, and I gave in after only a few minutes. 

Then the world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Like I said, I might continue this in an act 2 from Tadashi's pov as he confronts the rest of BH6 to get their help. (And maybe their forgiveness) I hope you all enjoyed the story and thanks for reading!


	4. Act 2, Part 1: The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to act two! It's been a bit, and I'm really excited to continue the story from Tadashi's point of view!

I woke up, my head throbbing as if it were going to explode.  _ What happened? _ I scanned my surroundings. I was in the warehouse Koko and Johnathan used as a base.  _ That’s right, they knocked me out. Oh no…  _ **_Hiro._ ** _ What did they do with my brother?! _

I pushed myself up quickly and searched the warehouse for signs of them, anything at all. The only trace that they were ever here was the electric cage marbles scattered on the floor. Hiro’s armor was gone, they probably took it to up the ransom price. I noticed one of the crates was open when it wasn’t before. I cautiously peered in to find three phones. They had left theirs and found where I stashed Hiro’s. I reached in and grabbed Hiro’s phone slowly.  _ I’m so sorry Hiro. They played me this whole time. I’ll get you back. Don’t worry.  _

I looked at his lock screen, it was a picture of him and the others, at their graduation. They were all holding their diplomas, and in Hiro’s hand…  _ was mine _ . They looked so happy but I could see in Hiro’s eyes that he was putting on a brave face.

I took a deep breath. I’m going to need help. I tapped the screen to unlock it,  _ is his password the same? _ I typed in Mochi and pressed enter. The phone blinked and the home screen appeared. I quickly opened the phone app and searched for Honey Lemon’s contact.

The phone started the call and I braced myself for her to answer.

“Hiro! Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Where are you? We can’t track your phone’s location and Baymax can’t scan for you!” Honey’s questions came one after the other and I barely got a chance to speak.

“I- this isn’t Hiro… I need you-”

“What did you do with Hiro?!” Gogo’s voice cut me off. She sounded furious, something I didn’t think I’d ever hear. “You have a lot of nerve calling us after kidnapping our friend!”

I inhaled slowly and calmed my nerves,  _ I have to get through this to help Hiro. _ “Gogo… listen, please. I need your help, I need help from all of you. Hiro’s in danger and-”   
  
I was cut off again, this time by Fred. “Yeah, of course he’s in danger, you kidnapped him. That’s like the definition of being in danger.”

I began to talk quickly to not give them a chance to interrupt, “Please, I don’t have time for this! I need to right my wrongs and I need your help to save him! I can explain more but I need you to meet me. I’m going to send you my current location. Please, I’m so sorry.”

I heard a grunt and then Gogo spoke again, “I don’t trust you, and if you’re leading us into a trap, we’ll be prepared. Send the coordinates to my phone, and don’t try anything funny.” She hung up immediately after that.

I texted the coordinates to Gogo, and dropped to my knees, letting out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. I felt a pain in my chest that felt like my heart was being pulled apart. It burned and tears began to fall.  _ I put my little brother in danger. I should’ve known something was up when Koko suddenly started trying to get me to find Hiro. God it should’ve been obvious when we found that file and she started to demonize the team. I should’ve listened to my gut. _

“God, I’m so stupid!” I screamed and punched the floor, leaving behind scorch marks. I sat there, wallowing in my self-deprecating thoughts. As I scolded myself for acting so rashly, the flames emitting off my body flared up with the heightening of my emotions.  _ Calm down Tadashi… you need to calm down before you cause a warehouse fire. _

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the warehouse doors being blown off their hinges. I barely managed to duck out of the way as the fist of Baymax’s suit whizzed past me. But as I dodged, two discs flew toward me and opened, wrapping around my ankles and wrists restraining me.

“Alright since the kid’s not here, where the fuck is Hiro? He better not be hurt, you sack of shit!”

“I don’t have him! That’s why I need your help! Please, I never meant to put him in danger! He’s my brother!” I pleaded, and Gogo stepped back in shock before marching up to me and grabbing me by the collar of my shirt.

“I don’t know who you are, but Hiro’s brother  _ died  _ risking his life for a selfish man. He would  _ never _ kidnap Hiro.”

I struggled against the restraints, trying to get her to let go of me. “It- it  _ is _ me! Have Baymax scan me!”

Gogo looked back to the others, who all shrugged. “It doesn’t hurt to try?” Honey Lemon said with a small forced smile. She had that tone of voice she always had when she was hoping for the best of a bad situation. Gogo huffed and dropped me, making a gesture to give Baymax the command.

“Ooh! I got this! Baymax! Scan Sunfire and tell us if he’s Tadashi back from the dead!” Fred exclaimed, jumping a little.

Baymax stepped forward and blinked before his sensors turned blue as he scanned me. “His facial features and voice are too damaged from fire to determine a match to Tadashi. However, I have compared the mapping of his iris, Tadashi’s is a direct match.”

“TADASHI! Oh my god, this is just like Captain Fancy issue #13 where Captain Fancy fights The Graverobber who turns out to be his dead uncle, Maury Looper. It turned out that he had been the subject of a government experiment to see if they could transplant a brain into a lab grown body and restart the brain functions,  _ which they did _ , but The Graverobber didn’t like that!”

Baymax raised his index finger. “That is not scientifically possible Fred, Tadashi cannot have come back from the dead in that manner.” Fred groaned and pulled open his suit to reveal his face. He rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively.

“Go ahead, ruin the fun Baymax.”

Gogo and Honey Lemon exchanged a glance, the latter removing her helmet. There were tears welling in her eyes and she slowly stepped towards me, hand gingerly outstretched as if she were afraid I would disappear if she touched me. Her fingers brushed my cheek and she jumped back, hands covering her mouth.

“Tadashi?” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

“Hi Honey Lemon.”


End file.
